yandere_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hinata
"There is a happy ending in Cinderella, right?" '''Hinata '''is one of the two girls who appear in ''Yanderella. ''A game made using RPGMaker by Charon about a boy reuniting with his two good friends from the past and slowly realizing that they have both changed - but not for the better. Bio Appearance Hinata is a young girl with a fair complexion and sapphire eyes to match her short, fluffy hair that frames her face. Her bangs are mostly brushed to the side with a small split at the corner, and the forelocks on the right of her head are longer than those on the left. She wears a white dress with blue roses sewn beneath the chest, indigo sleeve cuff, and a pale blue rose pattern around the bottom. Personality Hinata appears bubbly and perky with a feminine personality. She can be a bit quiet, but she isn't shy. She has a fantasized view of romance and is obsessed with the ''Cinderella ''Fairy Tale, causing her to appear childish and innocently blinded towards everything else. Later in the game Hinata reveals a ruthless and cruel side. She feels entitled to Yatarou and only returned to get him, showing a spoiled and selfish side. Background Back in Elementary school, Hinata and her family left for Tokyo. The game starts with her return home, when her two best friends meet up with her. Victims '''Honoka - '''Hinata tries to figure out why Yatarou rejects her and shows up at his home the following day when he and Honoka prepare to have sex. She knocks him out, then later claims to be his girlfriend when he wakes up. Before they kiss, Yatarou spots the mutilated body of Honoka on the wall behind them. '''Yatarou - '''Yatarou runs away from Hinata after discovering Honoka's corpse and she chases after him, wielding a sword belonging to her family. She manages to catch up with him and starts to hack off his limbs while yelling at him, revealing her envious side and how he broke their promise as children. As he dies, he recalls their promise. Relationships '''Yatarou - '''Like Honoka, she had feelings for him since they were younger. She claims they made a marriage vow before she left and is eager to make it become a reality to receive the happy ending she feels she deserved. It appeared that Yatarou's focus was on Hinata between the two girls, whose bright personality kept the trio going in the past. However, it is also implied that whether he picked her or not she would kill him at some point, believing she had to do it because she feared he would leave her. '''Honoka - '''At first she seemed honestly oblivious towards Honoka's feelings and didn't really acknowledge her whenever she didn't need to. She later reveals she no longer cared about her and was pretending to be friendly until she got what she wanted. She didn't realize Honoka was a threat until she confessed her feelings and she had no problem mocking her for it. Weapon She uses an expensive sword from her home. Death She is killed by Honoka after mocking her when she confesses her feelings and asks her to leave them alone. Hinata tells her off and heads over to Yatarou's place to have sex with him in order to make their relationship official, but before they can start a broken Honoka arrives and knocks Yatarou unconcious. He awakens a while later to find Honoka in bed with him, and he brings up dreaming of Hinata's return. She acts dismissive about it and tries to keep his attention on her but he notices a bloody, leaking box nearby. He is barely given a chance to see the contents, but her cause of death isn't directly stated other than with the pair of scissors Honoka is shown wielding. Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Charon Category:Deceased Category:Living Category:Teen Category:Visual Novel Yandere Category:Blade User